


[Podfic] I'm Not Actually a Pervert

by vulgarshudder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, It's all porn, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sherlock has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson isn't actually a pervert. Really. He's just a bit sexually frustrated.</p>
<p>Honestly, he's never done anything like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'm Not Actually a Pervert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not Actually A Pervert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404258) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



**Length:** 47:41

**File Size:** 104.5 MB (mp3) 60.4 MB (audio book)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102307.zip) [audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102308.zip)

  
If you enjoyed this podfic, any feedback to the author or reader would be greatly apprecieated!


End file.
